dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grey Wardens
Old Golds This page linked to the Old Gods page with a note that the Grey Wardens were trying to destroy them. I believe this is misleading. The Grey Wardens work with the Chantry, but are not a part of the group. The human members may believe the darkspawn and Old Gods are related, but the Elven and Dwarven members would not. Elves would not attempt to kill their own gods, and dwarves don't believe in the old gods. Maria Caliban 06:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) There is no reference that the elven gods are in fact the Old Gods. And the Grey Wardens work with whoever has troops. The Grey Wardens unite the land under one banner, not the Chantry's one. Further more, the dwarves no doubt live in close proximity to the Old Gods. You don't have to believe in something for it to be there. Correct me if I'm wrong --DeathlyShadow1 00:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Centered motto and shield Does this look good? Yes or no? I scrounged up what is left of my interwabs knowledge to make it look a little more pro and epix Selty 05:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Looks good to me, I like the centering of the image. :--M avryek 20:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Looks good to me too. Well done, Selty. JoePlay (talk) 20:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The Templars. Does anyone see parrels between the Grey Wardens and the Knights Templer? Drsdino 00:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I suppose the Knights Templar were rumoured to have secret initiation, but not particularly. The Grey Wardens aren't formed around a shared religious belief and this was a defining characteristic of the Knights Templar. The Templars on the other hand... Loleil 03:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No the real world Templers, the ones that were dispanded by Philip de bal of France on July 13th 1314, ring a bell? Drsdino 03:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Umm that's what I was referring to. I don't feel there are strong parallels between the Grey Wardens and the real world Knights Templar, due to the lesser role religion plays for the Grey Wardens. However, I do feel there are stronger correlations between the Knights Templar and the in-game Templars. Loleil 03:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Well they both recruit from a multitude of races/nations. Drsdino 04:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) He might actually have a very valid point if he's referring to the real world Templars. They're inextricably tied to myths and conspiratorial "secrets" about the Holy Grail and dubious secret rites of initiation, which ties in pretty well to the Wardens given their own secret dubious rite of initiation involves drinking from a grail which would judge them, often quite unpleasantly. Then ofc there's the parallels between being a multinational militant order whose sole purpose was to bring the fight to the heathens. The Grey Wardens in Ferelden suffered a similar betrayal and near demise as well. TheXand (talk) 21:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) The Joining I think the reason why the Grey Wardens keep the details a secret is because they drink some kind of purified darkspawn blood. This may be the reason why the Grey Wardens can detect darkspawn and resist the effects of The Blight.--EnrgyBomb 13:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT: David Gaider has stated on the forums that a drop of blood from an Archdemon is not necessary for the ritual; all it takes is a very concentrated dose of the taint or magically treated darkspawn blood. They use Archdemon blood whenever they can because it's very potent and saves them the trouble of seeking out another source for the dose. He has also stated that given enough time, an "accidental" Grey Warden can be created - someone who's survived the Taint for long enough to become immune to it without actually going through the Joining. Click here to learn more about this. Do you agree about including this in the article?--Gvg870 14:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree the article should be updated in light of this (including a reference to the relevant post). Zoev 16:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) BG image The new BG image is not clear and hard to see (unlike the BG image in the "Morrigan"). So I think this need to be corrected. -- Snfonseka : whose idea is it to keep placing black text on extremely dark background?? Both this and Morrigan's pages are near-impossible to read. Halley 00:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Certainly not mine. I didn't want to say it but nobody seems to do so: That background image is horrible. It's distracting, you need to highlight the text in order to read it and, quite frankly, it looks ridiculous because it doesn't even cover the whole page (fortunately). I tried removing it but I couldn't find where the command for it is hidden. -- Copycatloki 16:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It's a result of using the 'greywarden' class for the entire page. The actual image is referenced in MediaWiki:Common.css. Sadly, it's not editable by ordinary users; the only way to remove the image is to remove the "greywarden" class from the page itself. Since three people have complained and nobody's defended it, I've removed the class tag. Note that if you use the wiki's default theme, it's white text, so you don't have the "black text on black background" issue. Also note that if you use AdBlock Plus in Firefox, you can actually adblock the background image, preventing it from getting in the way. If we're going to use background images or dark background colours, please put them in the CSS files that correspond to dark themes (assuming Wikia lets you do that). By putting them in Common.css, you're just messing things up for those of us who use simpler, cleaner themes on Wikia. And frankly, these images are so incredibly dark and subtle that I'm not sure they really add anything anyway. — Wisq (talk) 12:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Purified darkspawn blood "It might be kept a secret because they might be using purified darkspawn blood." I think this sentence should be remove if we don't have facts to prove it. If we don't have facts, this is a speculation and according to my understanding we don't allow speculation. So unless anyone disagree with this we can remove this sentence. -- Snfonseka : I've seen the info confirmed a few times on the official forums. But it is highly spoilerish, so I think it's best to remove it. You're NOT likely to NOT know this after playing the game, and there's nothing that you can do about it in-game, either. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, October 29, 2009 @ 1:23 pm (ET) The First Joining It's a bit unclear. If the joining needs the blood of an archdemon, how did the first grey wardens go through the ritual before slaying the very first archdemon? -- 20:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You don't need to permanently destroy an archdemon to collect it's blood. --Revan's Exile 03:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well if they had encountered it in a way they could draw blood couldnt they have killed it (or injured to the point where it could be killed)?-- 12:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The only way to permanently kill an archdemon is to have a Grey Warden kill the body and take the spirit/essence of the archdemon into his/her body, once inside the Grey Warden's body they both will die permanently. If anyone else but a Grey Warden was to kill the body of an archdemon the spirit/essence would just inhabit the body of another darkspawn and the archdemon would still be alive and the Blight will continue. You really need to pay attention when Riordan tells The Warden and Alistair about what they have to do to end the Blight. --Revan's Exile 16:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) See above: ": David Gaider has stated on the forums that a drop of blood from an Archdemon is not necessary for the ritual; all it takes is a very concentrated dose of the taint or magically treated darkspawn blood. They use Archdemon blood whenever they can because it's very potent and saves them the trouble of seeking out another source for the dose. He has also stated that given enough time, an "accidental" Grey Warden can be created - someone who's survived the Taint for long enough to become immune to it without actually going through the Joining." --DeathlyShadow1 00:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Lifespan "They have about thirty years to live give or take a few after their Joining." In Dragon Age Journeys Martine tells the player character that Grey Warden's after 40 years of service goes to the Deep Roads for the remainder of their lives fighting the Darkspawn until the taint over takes them or killed by the Darkspawn. That is quite a bit of difference in lifespan. --Revan's Exile 03:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Alistair says thirty. Coroxn 00:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The Right of Conscription and the Secret Companion? I removed a section saying that the right is used to save Loghain. While the idea seems feasible, I couldn't find any reference to it being used in codex, journals, or dialogue. If I've missed something, please add it back in. Loleil 08:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I need help with this theory Any of you thinkers out their might want to help me construct thois theory. I don't really have it myself, I just know there;s something in this idea... 1:Grey Warden's Drink VERY SPECIAL Darkspawn blood. OR have been exposed to the taint for a period of time (Said By David Gainer) 2: The Darkspawn blood (The Taint) travels through the body like a Neuro-Toxin, and creates a mental link between Darkspawn and the Wardans. 3: It also grants the Warden imunity from the affects of the Blight in a way simaler to TammiFlu. 4: After 30 years, there is a physical urge to delve into Deep Roads. 5: In Deep Roads, they take out as many Darkspawn as they can before they are slain. 6: End of story. Right? 7: No. I don't think so. I think, upon death by Darkspawn, the Warden's soul enters somewhere different, somewhere other than heaven. 8: The Wardan's are currupted with Taint, how could they go to heaven? 9: No. I think their soul either becomes Darkspawn (the new, intelligent talking Darkspawn from awakening?) or a Darkspawn hunter-like thing. Perhaps Dog is actually Duncan? The Mabari died from the taint, and Duncan't soul entered it. 10: I know their fate must be in the plot somewhere, a hint, a clue, soemwhere there must be. 11: But Where? Alas, I do not know. But I will find out. 12: Also, Dog is technically a Grey Warden, right? He drank Darkspawn blood. That could be relevent..... 13: If you have any ideas on the fate of a grey warden, speak now. ---- Next time sign. And while it is feasible, there is no proof. Furthermore, they do not become darkspawn. The die from the taint, just like everyone else. The only difference is it takes longer. And there is no "physical urge" to delve into the deep roads. Rather, the Grey Warden knows he will not survive the Taint much longer, and so ventures into the Deep Roads, or any darkspawn inhabited area, and kill as many until he dies from the taint, or from the darkspawn. Furthermore, the Grey Wardens only have a connection to the Archdemon, just like all darkspawn. If the Darkspawn were connected to each other, there would be no need for the Archdemon. It is clearly the Old God's power that is linking them up, not a neurotoxin. This is Thedas, remember? --DeathlyShadow1 00:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't try to explain it scientifically, this is a fantasy setting. And your statement about the physical urge to enter the Deep Roads is given a name - "The Calling". This is the explanation that we have so far: As Grey Wardens take in the Taint, they have 30 years to live. However, what the game doesn't tell you is that after those 30 years you become more and more like darkspawn, the taint in the blood taking its toll, your flesh withering away and the archdemon's Calling growing stronger and stronger. Darkspawn are compelled to go and seek out the archdemon, to corrupt it with their Taint. For darkspawn, the call of the archdemon is the only true light they ever see while leading a life in complete darkness. That's why they follow it. And hence, Grey Wardens, changing gradually because of the Taint, start acting more and more like darkspawn - hearing the calling, but not completely obeying it. Beyond that, nobody has said anything.--Gvg870 01:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) In the Calling it is revealed that the Calling was devised as a way to end the calling of the Old Gods that the Grey Wardens experienced and to also avoid the inevitable darkspawn corruption that would result. Genevieve and Bregan do not die from their Calling and become so tainted and corrupted that essentially when the other Grey Wardens detect them (Kell and Utha), they think they are darkspawn and Bregan remarks that the darkspawn no longer attack them, thinking they are fellow darkspawn. So to Deathlyshadow1, the Grey Wardens do not die from the taint, but become as the Architect puts it "halfway between human and darkspawn", though from the description in the book, I would argue they essentially are darkspawn at that point. Galith 07:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) "Secret Companion" SPOILER Just spotted that Coroxn has changed Loghain's name to "The Secret Companion" on this article. There is a spoiler warning further up the page, so I don't think this is necessary. But, if the consensus is that it is, then the hyperlink probably needs to be removed/changed too as hovering the mouse over it currently shows Loghain's name immediately, which seems to defeat the purpose. Zoev 03:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Well. Do you have any idea on how to fix this? Coroxn 09:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :If we do want to keep Loghain's name hidden but still have a link to his character page then we could use Secret companion as the link, which is a redirect to his page. As previously mentioned, I'm not wholly convinced this is necessary but I'll leave it up to you! Zoev 10:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) If there is a spoiler alert we shouldn't use Secret Companion at all it should just be Loghain and nothing else. If people get spoiled it's their own fault for continuing past the spoiler warning. --Revan's Exile 16:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The Calling does NOT cause taint-induced death p. 364 The Calling says "I know that my appearance is horrific. I know your senses say I am darkspawn, but I am not. This is what a Grey Warden becomes, given enough time for the taint to ravage through our bodies." -Genevieve The book states that assuming the Grey Wardens did not die on their calling such as the case with Bregan and Genevieve, the taint corrupts them to the point where they resemble darkspawn with"razor sharp teeth" and are sensed as darkspawn. The book also mentions several times that it is implied that this was why the Calling was first invented to prevent the corruption so great that the Grey Wardens become darkspawn. I realize that in Origins conversations with Alistair imply that the Grey Wardens think they die if they do not embrace the Calling, but it seems that in the book this is another one of the Order's closely guarded secrets, that the Grey Wardens do not die from the taint, but rather succumb to darkspawn corruption. Galith 07:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Guys Guys, guys, guys. The trivia section compares the Grey Wardens to the Grey Knights of Warhammer 40k, clearly ignoring that the Grey Wardens are awesome and the Grey Knights are pretty gay. I move that it be erased. Sterk23:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You know, if you could've supported the "pretty gay" claim or renamed it, you would've looked like less of a dumbass. Let's keep it like it is. Paladin Oor-Tael (talk) 12:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) GW Commander Insignia Trivia It is basically a Double-headed eagle, a common symbol in European heraldry, dating back to the Holy Roman Empire. It's been used by many countries (see here), not only German Confederation. It is still used today, most notably by Russia (see Coat of arms of Russia). Polymer (talk) 18:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The Night's Watch from A Song of Ice and Fire I am quite surprised after coming to this wiki for a long time that no one has noticed or mentioned the similarities between the Grey Wardens and the Night's Watch. George R.R. Martin's, A Song of Ice and Fire series served as one of the prime inspirations for Dragon Age. Similarities; The Night's Watch are made up of men from the lowliest thief to the highest noble. From different races and creed. The Grey Wardens also have the same policy. They will recruit anymore to combat the Blight. A man of the Night's Watch also serves for life, though bind to the Grey Wardens by the taint, many Wardens serve for life. Those who serve within both factions also cut ties; as their duty becomes their life. Crown, politics and bloodlines should no longer be an issue. The Night's Watch dedicate themselves to defending the realms of men, the main threat being The Others, a mystical race who however have not been seen for a very long time, much like how most of Thedas believe the Darkspawn to be all dead and the Grey Wardens of course, defend Thedas from the Darkspawn. Both factions task's are forgotten by most, and both are not considered as important as they once were. The Night's Watch are based in the far north of Westeros, along the Wall. The Grey Wardens headquarters are located in the Anderfels, a nation still plagued by the Darkspawn, the Watch are in frequent combat with the wildlings of the North during the books. From Ferelden. The Anderfels are the most northerly country in Thedas. Of course the Grey Wardens have inspiration from several other sources. But I feel that the Night's Watch have the biggest influence in the Grey Wardens conception. But I just feel that a mention for the Night's Watch deserves a mention in the trivia section. --MachariusXXI (talk) 21:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Female fertilty i was wondering there are several npc who have grey wardens as famiyl memebrs but are the females sterile becuase of the taint i was wondering becuase a number of npc have reltives who are grey wardens. would the taint on a female grey warend affect her abiltry to repruduce?--DeirdreKent101 (talk) 02:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Fiona was a Grey Warden but had a child with King Maric Theirin (possibly Alistair). It's very unlikely that any Warden will reproduce, and if two Wardens have a child together, it's a near miracle. King Cousland | Talk 03:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::but there's always Dark Rituals! :P --Yeti magi (talk) 19:49, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Is the order of the words in the motto correct? Is the order of the words in the motto correct? -- 12:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) The motto from an official trailer for the game goes: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice. 14:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Notable Grey Wardens 27 is way too many for this list. I added the ref to the Category that includes all of them, but I believe we should shorten the list of notable wardens in the article itself to no more than 15. Opinions? Asherinka (talk) 17:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :This is old, but I think we could just do away with some of them, e.g., Bethany or Carver as they are definitely not notable for being Grey Wardens (as with other companions). I agree this could be shortened. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Continuity error and Anora "There seems to be a continuity error within Dragon Age: Origins. The Joining is said to remain secret yetQueen Anora seems to know of the Joining's fatality when Riordan suggests putting Teyrn Loghain Mac Tirthrough it while she also doesn't seem to be aware that this procedure is supposed to be secret. Furthermore, Oghren in the beginning of the Awakening seems to know several things about the joining before he is put through and it is unknown from where he procured that kind of information." :::::::::::::::::::::--''contribution to the Trivia section months'n'months ago'' In the trivia section: "There seems to be a continuity error within Dragon Age: Origins. The Joining is said to remain secret yet Queen Anora seems to know of the Joining's fatality when Riordan suggests putting Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir through it." Ygrain asked me if this was confirmed by a developer as a continuity error, since it is speculation to assume it is a continuity error. It is perhaps intended that way, but it's very possible that it is an oversight by BioWare. I'm not sure if we should remove it if we can't get this confirmed, or leave it anyway. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :i went pseudopostal, chopped it out and moved it in here because i find that it smells purely speculative. i also thoroughly disagree that it establishes any error at all. (also, it's gone over 7 months without confirmation.) i normally try to avoid being as dramatic/drastic, but this time i have a verbose thought or two on the matter, which i hope add up to keep it all on this page, where i believe it belongs. :*does anyone really think that the GWs spent centuries recruiting from every sector of multiple populations ''and'' consistently made sure that their failed initiates' corpses were disposed of, leaving no trace ''nor'' rumor in their wake(s)? i get that the example of Ser Jory could lead one to assume that they all keep a brutally tight lid on at all times... but then, consider that Alistair can be persuaded to spill to The soon-to-be-Warden! (even if he doesn't ever end up wanting to get into her/his pants!) Alistair ispresumably not the weakest-willed of all GW veterans ever when the Origins storyline first reaches Ostagar, and surely The Warden is not the first recruit to be this good at extracting information - bringing me to what i think is my strongest point: in all likelihood, some ruthless noble or other curious and/or influential figure, at one point or another throughout the GWs' existence, has tortured a GW (or two...) for all manner of information. i don't see how it could be disputed that there are numerous ways that a concept as straightfoward as... "this historically grim order that protects us against monsters has a secretive initiation ritual which may prove fatal to the recruit" ::...could 'get out there' over time. then add the significance of it being an actual fact... (barring an official confirmation of the trivia entry's claims, obviously.) we're not talking about anything near the same caliber of ~sensitive data~ as, say, having an actual copy of The Grey Warden's Cookbook. :*even if 'mum' has always, unbreakably, been the word, centuries of mere rumors among '''everyone everywhere who has heard of the Grey Wardens (been related to GWs, fought alongside GWs, et cetera...) could believably coalesce into widely-held assumptions as basic as "that stuff can kill you" (and of course, a multitude of variations as to how/why and so on). on top of that, it's fair to expect that Anora is extremely well-informed, considering her proven skill at governing a nation. and dwarves can be expected to know more 'tidbits' about the GWs by a connection as ordinary as their mutual familiarity with darkspawn (certainly considering the warrior caste, and of course Oghren in particular). we could even go into Flemeth's reference(s), if anybody wants (and the trivia entry's lack of such a mention, ditto Alistair's potential 'leak', would support a contention that the contributor was not operating with complete information). :*just on the face of it, i don't even see how it could technically be a continuity error unless there is a rock-solid canon statement of absolute, stainless, unbroken-for-centuries secrecy-as-regards-the-Joining even in general. but hey, i haven't read all of the novels yet...--Yeti magi (talk) 21:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Mages correct me if I am wrong, but isnt it stated that there is only one mage in the order at any given time? ralok (talk) :that's based on something Duncan says in the Circle Tower, right? there is the occasional dissonance between the "GWs do whatever it takes" and "i'm trying to get my superiors to see the logic behind blahblahblah" attitudes. in any case, mages (by some accounts at least) are rare enough that it might not be so surprising that they have scant representation (can't all survive the joining ritual, either...) as far as speculating on Duncan's remark to make it fit, i've assumed that he meant one mage per national chapter.--Yeti magi (talk) 21:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) The lore does get mixed the further they go. It used to be that Wardens had to found their own equipment, and now they seem to have their own armour designs. And in Awakening, there can be three mages in one group of Wardens. Henio0 (talk) 22:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I think it was more that Duncan knew that the Ferelden Circle would only give him one mage anyway, so he didn't want to push his luck, because if he pushed too far he wouldn't get any mages at all. Eggy2504 (talk) 22:45, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Split candidate I think it might be a good idea to create a page specifically about the Joining ritual that will describe the ritual, its history and tell about its involvement in the series. 09:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea. However, we should not only stay there but separate & expand more Grey Warden lore into new pages. In the end we could create a small navigation box to link them up. 09:40, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I wouldn't mind having Calling and Right of Conscription as separate pages. 09:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Inquisition Appearance Okay, the Inquisition appearance has been added/removed at least 6 times in the last 24 hours. Maybe it's time to actually, you know, have a discussion rather than continue to edit war? I don't know where that info is coming from so I can't offer any real opinion, except to say that if it stays, it needs a citation. --Kelcat (talk) 00:13, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :If it's just based on the trailer I think it's a bit too early to add it here. I admit, it's probably the Grey Wardens but given the general unreliability of trailers in general, i think we should hold off until the game is out.-Unic of the borg (talk) ::I asked one of the producers point blank if it was the Grey Wardens in the earlier trailer and he said "I can confirm those are people in Grey Warden ARMOUR". Which admittedly you can take two ways but of course the natural reaction if it were them would be to simply say "Yes those are Grey Wardens". Given how oddly specific his denial was, I think for the moment we should avoid adding it.- 03:13, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Even if those aren't real Wardens in the trailer, I'm sure there will be at least one real Grey Warden in the game. But I am fine with waiting for a more concrete evidence, such as the bearded man from the Last Supper is a Warden. It's not a big deal, one line in the infobox about appearance. Henio0 (talk) 08:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Precisely Henio0. We've all wasted enough time on this pointless little edit war.- 13:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Welp, just found this. Per Cameron Lee, "Your Inquisition forces are clearly storming this castle and killing Grey Wardens. We don’t want to give too much away, but we thought that was an interesting message." --Kelcat (talk) 05:59, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well in light of that we should probably amend the appearances section then. Seems safe enough.- 06:16, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah I see Drell has already done it in record time too. Clearly that meant a great deal to them.- 06:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::And no citation, either. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Henio0 (talk) 08:18, April 26, 2014 (UTC) You know what, I just had an epiphany. We coula avoided the whole argument by putting Grey Wardens appearance due to Alistair's confirmed appearance, who is a grey warden. :P Henio0 (talk) 11:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Abilities Is there any special abilities granted to Grey Wardens other than the ability to sense Darkspawn? I think it is mentioned in Inquisition by Skyhold's field medic that they have increased strength and stamina, and that she would like to "study one". Is this granted to them because of training, or through becoming a Warden? --Arcanis Born (talk) 21:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Arcanis_Born Well, one of the rogue's abilities of the Power of Blood increase the speed in stealth. After the Joining, you receive a point of ability. And the Taint is the source of the darkspawns's magic, pephaps the Wardens Mages (and non-mages) made magic without necessity of the Fade. --Virrac (talk) 22:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Morrigan talks about it in Origins. She says that people say the Wardens are particularly gifted in strenght and dexterity, but she herself is not sure if it's because of the Taint or simply because those who become Wardens (i.e. survive the Joining) are already superiorly gifted and thus are able to survive the Joining. The weak perish and thus the Wardens all seem like healthy and strong. henioo (da talk page) 22:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Profile picture In order to match with some of our other big group pages (namely the Templar Order and the Chantry) how do people feel about changing the current profile picture to File:H greywrada 0.png? 08:30, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :I am in favour of this change - 09:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good, but I would be tempted to get rid of the blue background, like we did with the Templars and Qunari. henioo (da talk page) 14:20, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Here you go File:Grey Warden heraldry cutout.png! I think that's a good option. 00:15, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey, I made one too, for fun. :) http://i.imgur.com/AjgIIhk.png http://i.imgur.com/ktoFXsU.png henioo (da talk page) 01:14, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I prefer the one with the blue background, myself. Having a little color looks better to me than just plain black and white. Otherwise, Henio0's copy with the shading looks good. -- 02:29, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I am with kelcat, the blue and grey are the distinct grey warden colours, it seems logical to keep that on the organization article - 07:38, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::But the blue doesn't appear in-game. BioWare uses blue like greenscreen. The game engine renders blue see-through in game. You'll notice that many logos and whatnot have blue backgrounds. henioo (da talk page) 16:59, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::However, I am also for the blue one, as neither mine nor Loleul's are perfect and vary from the original. henioo (da talk page) 17:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Oh that looks good Henio0! But on reflection, since blue and white/silver do seem to be Grey Warden colours I do think the coloured version is the way to go. However, I do think we should definitely keep the cutout in mind if we do a Grey Warden navbox. 22:34, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Change made! I've also started working on a navbox, . Feel free to help expand it. 02:42, July 27, 2016 (UTC)